


In time, I will leave the city (For now, I will stay alive)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [13]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, mentions of abuse, slur (censored), unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Idk if this is obvious but I imagine Gracie to be like 5 in this
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 2





	In time, I will leave the city (For now, I will stay alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is obvious but I imagine Gracie to be like 5 in this

Geoff was up late studying. He felt that's all he ever did. His eyes started to close lightly as he struggled to keep awake, the words slowly starting to blur and contort. Suddenly, a small crash against his window made him jump. As he opened the window, it revealed not only the icy winters breeze but a figure stood in his garden smiling up at him

"Awsten, what the fuck are you doing here?" Geoff whisper-yelled, not wanting to startle his neighbors or his parents, who were already asleep in the next room over 

"You weren't answering your phone. And I was bored"

Geoff rolled his eyes "I was working, and that's not an excuse to almost shatter my window"

"Just, come down here and I'll make it up to you" he replied, smirking

"Give me a minute"

Geoff quickly threw on a hoodie and grabbed his phone and jacket before silently making his way down the stairs, hoping that his parents wouldn't wake up and wonder why their son was leaving the house in the middle of the night on a Tuesday. Geoff quietly closed the front door behind him and was quickly wrapped in a hug from Awsten. Geoff turned around in his arms and noticed Awstens eyes glossy in the moonlight.

"Awsie, have you been crying?" Geoff asked concerned and Awsten shook his head. "Don't lie to me"

As his head turned, Geoff noticed a purplish-blue bruise contrasting the porcelain skin of his cheekbone. He gently ran his thumb over it, moving it when Awsten winced.

"Did he do that to you?" Geoff spat.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt much anymore and-and it was my fault" Awsten replied, giving a soft smile

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Geoff whispered, his whole demeanor changing

"Please don't get involved, I'm-im leaving for college soon anyway. It's not worth it" Awsten pleaded and Geoff reluctantly agreed. He knew there was no point in arguing with Awsten, it would only upset him more. Awsten laid a hand on the side of Geoff's face and pulled him into a quick kiss. As they pulled away, Geoff lightly kissed Awsten's nose, making him giggle. Geoff wrapped his arms protectively around Awsten's shoulders and he leaned into his chest. It was a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"I don't want to go home" Awsten mumbled

"You wanna go on a drive?" Geoff asked and Awsten nodded.

Geoff brought out a blanket from the backseat and handed it to Awsten "It's cold"

Awsten smiled and wrapped it around himself as Geoff pulled out of the driveway

"What happened tonight?" Geoff asks softly after a few minutes

"She didn't mean to, she-she just missed you"

Geoff looks over at Awsten, giving him a confused look

"Gracie asked when you were coming over and-and my dad was in the room" Awsten replied looked down "I'm sorry, i-i tried to deny it but"

"Shh, it's okay" Geoff replied in an attempt to soothe Awsten from getting worked up "What did he say?"

"That he doesn't want a f*ggot for a son," Awsten said almost whispering "And then he did this"

Geoff didn't know what to say, Awsten was intertwining his fingers in the material of the blanket

"I'm so sorry, Aws" Geoff grabbed onto his hand and gave a light kiss to his knuckles

"Do you ever just want to leave?" Awsten spoke a few minutes later as Geoff drove into downtown Houston "Just leave the city and never look back?"

"Do you?"

Awsten nodded "All the time"

"Please don't" Geoff replies as he pulls into an empty parking lot. Awsten gives him a soft smile

"I won't"

It was 2 am before Geoff parked up outside Awsten's house. Awsten was curled up in a ball, leaning on the passenger door, still holding onto Geoff's hand. 

"Awsie" Geoff said, lightly shaking his shoulder "I'm sorry, but you need to wake up"

He awoke with a startle "What-what time is it?"

"Almost 2, is it safe for you to be at home?" Awsten nods "Are you sure?"

"I have to, it'll be worse if they know I left in the middle of the night" Awsten opens the car door and closes it gently, Geoff doing the same

"Please, please stay safe" Geoff says as he wraps his boyfriend into a hug

"I will" Awsten mumbles into his chest, Geoff could feel him start to shiver underneath him. As Awsten pulled away, Geoff took off his hoodie and handed it to Awsten

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Geoff asks and Awsten nods before pulling the sweater over his small frame

"It smells like you," Awsten says giggling

"You're so cute," Geoff says before pressing their lips together

"I'll wait here until I know you're alright," Geoff says

"I love you" Awsten replies, hugging Geoff one more time

"I love you too, cutie"


End file.
